


Koolaid has a variety of uses

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Scheming Teenagers, There are Hunters, There are werewolves, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Allison and Malia think it's high time their Dad's met and orchestrate an 'accident' to make sure they also have to interact.Day 2: 3/13/2018 Single Dads, scheming kids.





	Koolaid has a variety of uses

Peter didn’t do first dates, he was all or nothing, he was a single father and he didn’t like putting his daughter through potential other parents. Especially after her mother had tried to kill her. They had just moved to a new town, and he knew she was having a little trouble fitting it but she had found a friend. Allison Argent. Peter worried a little because of the last name but as far as he knew hunters didn’t bother wolves if they didn’t make trouble. So, he relaxed and settled in. He was the new curator at the local museum and very much into artifacts. He had very little time for dating anyway.

It didn’t escape his attention that Malia and Allison were spending time together more often than not. Malia ate at Allison’s house, which rather upset him when he got home and they couldn’t have dinner together, but he worked long hours. Allison’s father and his sister Kate were raising his daughter after her mother died years ago.  He knew that much.

He’d even met Kate once or twice, she was a little boisterous for his taste but they were on friendly terms. He hadn’t met Allison’s father yet.

Six months of living in the new town later Malia cornered him on his way out to the museum on a Friday night. “Not _again_.” She sighed. “Dad, have you had any dates at all since we moved here? I have a more active social life than you and I’m fifteen.”

“Not _that_ active I hope.” Peter’s eyes narrowed. He hadn’t smelled anything untoward so far, so there was that, at least.

Malia rolled her eyes, “I don’t intend to become a teen mom, Dad. Keep your shirt on.” She munched on a snack. “So, I have a thing to ask before you go to work.”

“What’s that?”

“Tomorrow afternoon, Allison’s family is having a barbeque. Her Dad is home for the weekend and I think you should meet him.” Malia sounded natural, but Peter was already suspicious. He’d already heard tales about the _divine_ Mr Argent.

Malia knew that Peter liked men and knew that he hadn’t dated in at least five years too worried about trust. And Peter knew what she was doing too. She though he was lonely but he really wasn’t. He liked his work. Artifacts spoke to him. People, not so much.

And so he found himself grudgingly accepting.  He’d rearrange his schedule and have a few hours free to meet this Christopher Argent.

*

“Dad, he’s not like other wolves.” Allison insisted, trying to get to her father’s friendly side. He was already angry over her friendship with Malia Hale, a were coyote due to her mother’s side.  “You’re always saying we have to break the stereotypes! You hated what your father made you do.”

Chris nodded, that much was true. She had a point. “I just don’t think it’s wise. He’ll smell it on me, Allison. The guns, the hunting. It will be obvious to a wolf.” He hadn’t given it up, he just did things his own way now. No innocents were ever hurt regardless of what they were.

“Alright, fine.  I’ll be there.” Chris sighed and didn’t look forward to it. He anticipated Hale packing up and leaving as soon as he smelled the gun oil and faint traces of blood that lingered long after a kill.  His sister had chimed in with how absolutely gorgeous Peter Hale was.

It didn’t matter. No werewolf would get involved with a man whose father was a notoriously evil hunter. No matter how much they got along, it just wouldn’t happen. He’d seen the girls with their heads together and he knew what they were trying to do. It wasn’t possible.

Still he would smile, flip steak and burgers and be pleasant enough that he hoped Peter Hale would think twice about moving. Allison didn’t have that many friends and it would be nice if she could keep one friend.

*

It was a slightly cloudy Saturday afternoon but the sun was shining through making it a nice, cool day for a party outside. Peter was happy about that, at least.  He’d chosen to wear light clothing and a blue Henley that showed off his eyes. He wasn’t looking for anything really, but he did like to be at his best. He’d trimmed and shaved, arranged his hair carefully and brought one of his bottles of wine from his grandmother’s vineyard to impress. That, and he’d heard Chris’ sister liked wine. He wasn’t at all attracted to her but she was friendly at least. He hadn’t sensed anything off about her.

The door was opened by Allison, who he already knew and she cheerfully led him inside. “I’m so glad you could come!” She took the bottle and handed it to her aunt who was already chatting up one of the locals.  She introduced him around to some of the local home owner’s association crowd he was vaguely aware of but kept him moving until he got to their backyard.

A huge yard with a nice pool.  Over by the barbeque was a number of men talking.

There was a man standing there, a snug pair of ripped, comfortable jeans hugging his hips. He was slim and toned, muscles all tightly compacted and just enough to give him power but not enough to make him huge. Peter couldn’t help but stare. He was older, roughly fifty, not that that mattered to Peter. But he looked fit and Peter found himself not having to wonder too much what was under those thin layers of fabric.

“Dad, Dad!” Allison waved at the man with the jeans hugging his ass.

_Oh really._

Peter lifted an eyebrow.

As he came closer to the man in question, Peter began to think it was a good idea of Malia’s to have him come after all. Not that he wanted to get involved with anyone. Especially not the father of his daughter’s best friend.

He played it cool, “You must be Christopher Argent.”

“Call me Chris,” Argent responded with an even expression. The smile on his lips didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Peter frowned inwardly, the man was being civil, but that was all. He had the sudden desire to shake that carefully constructed expression. The urge to break down Chris Argent so strong he very nearly forgot that he was staring. He smiled, “I’m Peter Hale, Malia’s father.”

“I see that.” Chris looked him over up and down in a casual, uninterested tone.

Peter didn’t like humans as a general rule. This one, however, annoyed him on principal. He knew he was good looking.  He sniffed the air, there was a faint trace of gun oil that made him stiffen slightly. He locked eyes with Chris Argent in challenge. It made one person step back and leave them to their face off.  Peter picked up one of the steak flippers casually.

Allison just eyed them both, “Dad, be nice.” She glared at Chris and stalked off.

“I know what you are.” Chris told him blandly.

Peter twirled the flipper around in his fingers briefly and then poked at the steak. It sizzled. “Yet you let my daughter come over here.”

“She’s an innocent, and Allison needs a friend.”

“All of us were, once upon a time.” Peter tensed a little. Until his hand had been forced, so was he. He set the flipper back down. “I suspect you know what I’ll do if my daughter is in danger.”

“I’m well aware.”

“You’re related to him, aren’t you?” Peter’s tone was thinly veiled anger, yet he controlled it. The man who had hurt his family a long time ago.

“Only in name, we cut ties with him when my daughter was born.” Chris lifted his head.

“Do I have to uproot my daughter again?” Peter looked at him, searching the entirely unreadable expression.

Chris shook his head. “I see no harm in our daughter’s associating.”

Peter bristled inside at the way Chris was looking at him. He’d wipe that smirk off of his face somehow.

At the other end of the back yard Malia and Allison had their heads together.

“At least they’re talking?” Allison whispered to Malia.

“My Dad spent longer than five minutes in his presence, that’s a good sign.”  Malia ate a celery stick.

“You don’t sound very convinced.”

“I can feel my Dad’s annoyance.” Malia explained. “Cause, y’know….”

“Yeah,” Allison nodded.

“You did set everything up, didn’t you?”

“Yes, of course I did.” Allison nudged Malia conspiratorially. “Shh. You know your Dad might hear us.”

Peter was not paying attention to them. His attention was squarely on Chris Argent. Argents were legendary for their self-control. He knew he wanted badly to break down that reserved face. He wasn’t sure why. His wolf was growly and skin was all hot and clammy. He felt territorial and his heart rate was all over the place. Thankfully someone came along with drinks to interrupt the uncomfortable silence. As he turned away from the conversation that someone else struck up with Chris he felt the hunter’s eyes remain on him, but only for a brief moment.

As he moved away a young kid came barreling out of nowhere with a pitcher of grape Koolaid. The six year old collided with Peter and there was suddenly grape juice everywhere. He was completely drenched and the kid was crying. Peter stood there blinking several times, unsure how he was so distracted that he hadn’t noticed the kid. “Er, no need to cry.” He tried to appease the boy whose mother came over to help him up. “We can always make more.”

Sticky grape juice in his hair and a wet shirt sticking to his skin was not something Peter enjoyed. So he pulled off his shirt. “C’mon. We can go make some more.” It was a warm enough day that it wouldn’t seem weird. It was just then that he felt Argent’s eyes on him. He happened to glance over and noticed his mouth was slightly open. He quickly turned away and shook the young man’s hand. “I’m Peter. Show me where this came from and we’ll make some more, okay?” He was great with kids, for some reason, little kids always liked him. He’d taken care of his nieces and nephews when he was younger.

Little Simon carefully looked at his mom.

“I’m Peter Hale, Malia’s father.” He told the lady.

She was also staring. “ER… of course you are!” She smiled and went to the kitchen with them.

Sometime later, Chris came into the house, glanced at Peter helping the boy make more koolaid and disappeared for a few minutes. He came back a little bit later with a shirt. “Here,” he extended it gruffly.

Peter blinked at him and took it. Simon had his pitcher and went back to the party in yard with it.

“Put on a shirt, you’re distracting Ninety percent of the women and some of the men too.”

“Am I distracting _you_?” Peter asked a little coyly. The wolf inside jumped at the chance to wear Argent’s shirt. He’d analyze that later. For now, he simply accepted the gesture. It was a little tight, but a good fit.

Chris exhaled.

Finally, Peter could read something. He _smiled._

“You have Koolaid in your hair.” Chris reached up and flicked the flex of powder out of Peter’s hair.

Peter swallowed. “Er, thanks.”

He was starting to think that they were spending way too much time staring into each other's eyes than was strictly speaking proper at a family event. When Chris finally spoke.

“Let’s try this again,” Chris took a long breath and held out his hand. “I’m Chris Argent, Allison’s father.”

“Peter Hale, Malia’s father.” Peter took the hand and was surprised by the warmth it generated.

They both smiled at each other and started to talk, tension gone. After a while, Peter decided he really liked listening to Chris Argent talk. “So you want to do something next Friday?”

Chris raised his eyebrows. “As in a date?”

“Yes. Do you have something against Dating Werewolves?”

“Not unless you’re planning on rampaging through the streets and killing a lot of people anytime soon or have done so recently.” Chris smirked.

“Not recently,” Peter said slyly.

“I look forward to it then.” Chris took a package of meat from the fridge and headed back to the barbeque with a smile on his lips.

In the kitchen, Peter squirmed. Eyes a little too wide in anticipation. He smiled. He hadn't felt this good in a very long time.  Who knows what possibilities lay ahead? One thing was for sure, Chris wasn't getting back his shirt.

Outside, Malia and Allison hi-fived each other and Malia gave the boy a twenty dollar bill.

"I told you it had to be something other than water." Malia whispered smugly, as they both eavesdropped. "Otherwise Dad wouldn't have taken off his shirt."

"Koolaid was definitely a great idea." Allison agreed. 

It remained to be seen whether or not they could keep their Dads together, one thing was for sure, the girls weren't going to stop trying.

**FIN**


End file.
